


fuck capitalism!

by lovemarket



Series: stillness in woe [23]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempt at Humor, Bucket List, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: in which renjun needs to check something off his bucket list and recruits jaemin for emotional support.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: stillness in woe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	fuck capitalism!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4am bc i couldnt sleep after a late facetime call hehe

It’s summertime and Renjun is restless. He wants to go and do something, anything. And he knows the perfect person to drag along with him. 

“Why are we here again?” Jaemin asks, sifting through the clothes on the rack. 

Renjun shrugs. “It’s summer.”

Jaemin looks up at him with a blank stare. “Might need to be a little more specific than that, babe.” Renjun chuckles, picking up a pair of jeans and resting it over the pants he’s already wearing, staring in the mirror. “Why? It’s a good reason. Not like you were doing anything better than this anyway,” he calls his friend out, putting the jeans back on the display. 

He turns to a different clothing rack, missing the way Jaemin stares at him. He folds the jeans and puts them back. “Okay, let me rephrase the question then. _Why_ are we here twenty minutes before the store closes?”

Jaemin knew he’d probably just get the same answer. “Because, it's _summer_.” Renjun repeats with a shrug. “This is a nice shirt,” he mutters, examining both sides. It’s definitely Renjun’s style, Jaemin has to admit. A nice, clean button-up that’s not too big but not exactly a perfect fit either. 

Renjun looks at Jaemin, a mischievous smile turning up the corners of his lips. “Well… Are you going to buy it?” He assumes. 

Renjun stares at himself in the mirror a little while longer. “You know, there are a few things on my bucket list that I’ve always wanted to cross off...” his voice falls off. He drapes the shirt over his forearm and begins to walk away. 

Jaemin represses a sigh. “You’re planning something.” He follows after him, towards the dressing room. “Damn right I am, Na Jaemin.” Renjun winks at him.

Ignoring the beat his heart skips at the action, Jaemin lets out a deep sigh, leaning against the wall after Renjun orders him to _stay right there_. What is he planning? 

Renjun ends up taking way longer than it should to try on one singular shirt so Jaemin walks not too far off, looking through another clothing rack while he waits. 

Jaemin is about to pick up a sweater that he finds particularly eye-catching when the alarm at the dressing room goes off. “Let’s go!” Renjun yells, grabbing his hand and running out of the store. 

Everything happens so fast, Jaemin can’t comprehend it all. One minute he was waiting for Renjun near the dressing room and now he’s being chased down the street by the store’s employee. 

They run about five blocks from the store, only stopping when Renjun pulls him into an alleyway. Jaemin thinks they’re lucky it’s past sunset. 

“Renjun, are you out of your fu—” “ _S_ _hh_!” He puts his finger to Jaemin’s lips. The only thing Jaemin can do is stare. 

It gets quiet for a moment, except for their heavy breathing. There’s not much space where they’re standing. Renjun looks at him while trying to hold back laughter and Jaemin rolls his eyes. He can't stay mad, not when this is probably going to be the most fun he’ll ever have this summer. 

Jaemin glances at Renjun’s gaze on his lips, where his finger still lies. “I-I think the coast is clear now. We can leave." 

Jaemin gulps, looking up. “Yeah. We could." 

But Renjun is still looking at Jaemin’s lips and neither of them make a move to go. Goosebumps pop up on Jaemin’s arms, the tiny hairs on his arms stand at the feeling of Renjun’s breath against his skin. 

Before Renjun can say anything, Jaemin slips out of the alleyway. “So,” he coughs. “You had _shoplifting_ on your bucket list?” 

Renjun follows, catching up to Jaemin’s strides. “Yeah. I mean, I did a pretty fucking good job, right?”

Jaemin scoffs. “You got caught. They’ll probably have us blacklisted from that location now.”

Renjun shrugs, pulling the shirt out of his bag. “Fuck capitalism?” He smiles, waving the item around like a little kid with a gold medal.

It’s contagious, Renjun’s ability to be happy despite just having been seconds away from juvenile detention. “Fuck capitalism.” Jaemin agrees. 

They walk in silence again until Renjun speaks up. “Wanna go to the diner?”

“Are you gonna steal the food there too?” Jaemin pokes at him. Renjun hums, seemingly contemplating the suggestion. “I was joking. Please don’t do that.”

“So, you’ll go to the diner with me?” Renjun perks up. It’s amazing really, how much energy is packed into him after what just happened. Jaemin wants to say no, wants to crawl in bed but it’s Renjun, his best friend, in front of him. His best friend, who he feels more than just friendly towards. So, he agrees. 

“Let’s go to the diner. And _pay_ for our shit this time, please? Before you give me a heart attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter ](http://www.twitter.com/lcvemarket)


End file.
